Nothing is Impossible
by AnalystProductions
Summary: May Maple discovers much to her surprise that nothing is Impossible, no matter how far from Possible it could POSSIBLY seem. - AU. Contestshipping, MayxDrew. Oneshot.


Hey guys, a random oneshot I thought I'd make for you all to read!

This is dedicated to **LilDBZlover **for being awesome reviews, being a gr8 friend and helping me with my ideas

**Disclaimer: **I do not own pokemon

I really hope you like it!

Enjoy :p

**

* * *

**

**Oneshot- Nothing is impossible**

"May come on!" The sapphire haired girl yelled slamming her locker shut powerfully. There was prosperous glow upon her face. She sighed waiting for a certain brunette who was no doubt late.

Her hair was in a similar fashion to May's apart from it was brushed neater into precise layers. Small blue strands of hair fell from her mid-forehead to her eyebrows prettily. Her face was quite pale and her turquoise eyes reminded May of a girl she knew very well. Misty. Misty had left her school in Hoenn to go back to Kanto. Scintillating miraculously, her lazuline eyes enamoured all.

From what people knew, this girl –Marina- was from Jhoto and aspired to be a dancer when she was older. She was very passionate in their creative arts class and seemed to fit in more then than any other lesson. Marina was fairly new to their school and had made friends with May instantly. It was a friendship that would last for a long time. The two had become very close friends. An impatient but caring smile evinced the girl's wish to get out of the premises as quickly as they could.

"Have a good summer Marina." A voice called quietly.

They waved a hand in the air about to walk off into the distance. Marina caught eyes with the boy and smiled back contently. His beautiful eyes captivated her. Sighing, she blinked at him before responding.

"Wait jimmy!!" She squealed. Without hesitation, the girl ran up to him, catching him in a hug. Jimmy flushed slightly in surprise but returned the hug with a soft grin on his face. He looked somewhat over proud and happy that Marina had hugged him.

"Ring me ok?" She said sternly with a wink.

"Will do." The boy nodded giving her a thumbs up. With that, he then walked off still slightly red in the face. As he walked, Marina smiled leaning against her locker, slightly fazed.

* * *

A girl clumsily stood beside her opening the locker next to Marina with a smug grin on her face. Her sapphire eyes revealed the calm oceans swirling tranquilly within the contemplation of vibrancy. 

"I sense some romance going on there Marina." She chanted whilst taking out a few books from her locker.

"We're going to be late May!" Marina groaned beneath a small giggle.

She bowed her head letting her hair cover her face as she twiddled with her feet hoping May didn't notice her small blush. The brunette did indeed however she put it aside after hearing the bell ring loudly through her ears.

"We're free!" Someone yelled running down the corridor happily.

People screamed and rejoiced throwing paper into the air hysterically. The atmosphere was amazing. The end of the school year, the best day ever! People ran out excitedly not listening to teachers who told them off for running down the hall. No one really cared about what the teachers said now. It didn't matter, summer had officially begun and May was going to spend it all with her friends. Dawn in Sinnoh, Misty in Kanto and her newest friend Marina. She had been organising a get together for ages, and exhilaration rushed over her.

"May, are we going?" Marina intolerantly asked noticing the brunette daze off into space for a few seconds. Shutting her locker triumphantly with an over exaggerated slam, she squealed in delight.

"Let's go!" She said as the two of them walked happily out of the doors and to freedom.

No school for six weeks! As they walked, the oblivious May dropped paper from her folder; it fell onto the floor amongst a few posters that had fallen off their tacky walls. Little did she know that those sheets of paper were going to change her life…

* * *

Ten minutes had passed since the celebrations and rash actions of the students of the school. It was silent, dead silent. So silent you could hear a pin drop. It was creepy without the many jolly persons about. Tacit actions crept into play as the sinister hallway was bare, empty. It looked tedious, grey. 

The building groaned morosely as If it were implicating it actually missed the students that scribbled on its walls and vandalised its many crystal eyes. The school grounds became bovine especially for those still on site. The wind sighed raging through the windows down the hallway rattling a few deficiently shut locker doors.

And yet one student from the whole school remained within the building. He became dismissive of his surroundings, the beautiful clear skies from the windows. Instead he walked down the hallway bolting all the lockers shut with a face expressing some much disinterest it was surreal. Detention at the end of year really was such a kill-joy. However he was used to it by now, a smirk lingered upon his lips. It had always been like this.

"Every year," The boy sighed irately as he slammed an open locker shut.

"Every stupid year,"

Sighing, his luminous eyes showed irritation. Every year the same teacher gave him a detention on the last day of school expecting him to learn by next year however he never did. The reasoning for the detention appeared to be for _'despicable behaviour'_ all year through and '_lack of consistency in work'_. His smirk widened across his face as he broke into a soft chuckle. Good times.

His beryl like eyes the colour of emeralds paced across the hall not daring to meet the paper covered chequered floor. Instead, they rested on the door in front of him that was slightly open. Escaping detention had never gone down well, he had tried different ways of doing it but it never really did work. He just got into more trouble.

"Come on Drew," A voice scolded coldly whilst striding down the hallway.

"I want every bit of paper picked up off this floor and shredded, understand?"

As the man said this Drew sighed, great more pointless work.

"Yes sir." Drew droned back in a monotone and he flicked his hair casually watching the teacher saunter off.

As he knelt down to pick up the sheet he rolled his eyes instantly tearing up a few pieces with his name written all over it. It was evident that this was the work of fan girls. Strangely enough most of it was just posters and junk letters from the school that were supposed to go home. However as Drew thought his job was done he noticed a pile of paper scattered further ahead. Confused, he went over to it and picked it up. He gaped in shock- how stupid was this person. They'd left- course work?

'_Who's stupid enough to leave their co-ordinater course-work here when it has to be done this summer?'_

He thought to himself. After inspecting it he grinned recognising the smooth handwriting on each page. His hands traced the paper in dismay- silly May Maple.

He found three or four sheet of core assessment work heaped in with it and he couldn't help but read it. May was an A star student. Her work was always impeccable. Even her practical co-ordinating exams she aced. Evidently, he always seemed to appear arrogant and egoistic in front of her throwing any possible insult he could at her. The last piece of paper on the floor was hard to see, it was pink and crumpled, creased but dated recent.

It created an aura of mystery and persuasion. Crouching down curiously, he saw it was a conversation between two people in a class that was evidently boring. Patriotic values told him not to read it and to leave it there. However temptation influenced him to read it. After all she'd never know he'd read it- what harm would it do?

He could use it to tease her after all. Temptation grabbed him forcefully taking full control. Drew smirked and opened the paper fully so he could read every word. Guilt washed over him but it was dispelled within a few seconds. It was obviously a deep conversation of important. Obstinately, he convinced himself he wasn't doing any harm.

'_She'll never know.' _He thought smugly.

It was easy to tell who was who, May had the smooth joint handwriting and wrote full words. On the other hand Marina had the big writing with her I's bubbled with hearts and text language was frequent:

_**Maina **May, da lesson is so boring_

_**May **I think it's ok actually :p_

Drew grinned- typical May being a good-two-shoes.

_**marina** ur clever, u understand da work, being new I dnt hve a clue. We nvr did this in Jhoto._

_**May** At least you don't have Mr.Arrogant insulting you all day_

_**Marina** U like it really :D_

_**May **Yeah right! So you're saying I like having Drew around?_

_**Marina** Yh_

_**May **That's insane, I do not like having him around at all_

_**Marina** u shud- he's hot XD_

Drew flushed at that comment but grinned smugly- girls adored him, he just wished May felt the way he did sometimes.

_**May** I thought you liked Jimmy?_

_**Marina** Well still Drew's hot admit it, he is_

_**may **Why does everyone like him anyway?_

_**Marina **U like him, its so obvious he likes u 2!_

_**May** No, he'd never like me I'm the goody-two-shoes of the class aren't I?_

_**marina** So. Wot bout da roses? Da teasing?_

_**May** So?_

_**Marina** He does. And u like him 2_

_**May **No I don't_

_**Marina** Just b honest wid me plz_

As Drew read this line he felt his heart stop, did she like him? He took a deep breath and gripped the paper hard before reading the next line.

_**May** Ok- I do like him- but he'd never like me_

Eyes widening he fell backwards in shock grabbing the locker for support, she liked him? A broad smile fell upon his lips, not a smirk. An actual smile, it was a shame no one ever got to see this smile. It was hidden. Relief washed over him, he felt himself blush slightly and found he just had to read the line over again to make sure he wasn't hallucinating- she liked him?

_**Marina** May ure kidding ure amazing_

_**May **He doesn't like me ok? Forget I even told you, it's stupid of me to like him. I'm not good enough._

Sighing Drew read her sad words- had he put her down too much in the past?

_**Marina **!! Yh u r! U are so pretty and all da guyz like u :3 xx_

_**May** Thanks but I'm sure Drew never will it's impossible._

_**Marina** Impossible?_

_**May** Yes- impossible_

_**Marina** Nothing is impossible May_

_**May** I wish_

_**Marina **No seriously. Nothing is impossible_

Indeed. Nothing was impossible.

"Drew are you shredding those papers?" The teacher called angrily. Drew grabbed May's course-work and the piece of paper tucking it inside one of the sheets. He knew what he had to do now and it made him nervous. He was never normally nervous about anything, but now he was nervous. Now he knew what people felt like before going on stage or doing something drastic.

"Yes sir…I—I'm done." He replied still in a state of shock. The only thing that ran through his head was:

'S_he likes me?!_'

Doubt began to overcome Drew, what if it wasn't May's conversation? His thoughts were broken by the teacher's voice.

"Drew, you're free to go now." The teacher called.

"Thanks sir, have a good summer!" Drew politely replied walking out the door with May's papers in his hands. In confusion the teacher gazed at the boy sceptically, had he just been polite? Maybe he'd learnt after all. Proudly, the teacher ambled away.

* * *

There was a loud knock on the door. Rushing towards it, the brunette could distinguish green hair from the clouded glass. She froze in her tracks- green hair? It couldn't be could it? Why was he here? Was it him? 

Shyly and nervously May put on an arrogant like expression before opening the door to see the figure.

"Drew?" May began in a surprised tone. He nodded smugly at her not responding fully. It was indeed him. His emerald eyes glistened as magnificently as ever, his smooth hair complimenting his flawless skin.

"Yes its Drew, I'm glad you recognise familiar faces without damaging your puny brain too hard."

A smirk swept across his face, hiding his deep embarrassment and apprehension. May stood there looking down at the paper in his hand curiously.

"Well are you going to say something or do I have to do all the talking?" he asked grinning at her as she blinked with a smile before replying.

"I just didn't expect you that's all," She added ushering her little brother away from the door not wanting him to ruin the moment. Chuckling Drew flicked his hair.

"Whilst I was doing detention, I happened to come across…" As Drew fumbled around with the papers he blushed noticing the small pink paper folded neatly inside the others, hidden. Handing them to May he raised his eyebrows at her dumbfounded expression.

"My course-work?! Oh my god how did I drop this?" She gaped in shock but sent Drew a smile of gratitude.

"Beats me, anyway, I saw it on the floor and thought I'd pass by to drop it over." As he said this his eyes connected with hers.

A blush fell upon both of their faces. There was a sense of knowingness in Drew's eyes. It daunted May. He knew something and he was trying to hint it at her but she couldn't figure it out. Realising May's perplexity, he looked around cautiously before leaning in toward her. Faces inches apart he looked into her eyes and smiled softly. May felt herself melt on the spot, she just wanted to kiss him there and then, but that would be foolish, he didn't like her.

He did the unexpected, as he leant in further their lips so close to touching. He pulled a red rose from his pocket and placed it in her hair caringly.

Blushing deeply, May looked at the floor unable to speak.

"May," Drew whispered as he regained his composure. She gazed up into his stunning eyes once more longing he would just kiss her there and then.

"Nothing is impossible."

And with that he turned and walked off leaving a speechless May. Her eyes sparkled with shock, her mouth wide. He hadn't just said that. Grinning widely she bit her lip, did he know? Had he read it? Feeling her heart thump out of her chest she stood at the door watching him fade into the distance down the road.

Searching through her course-work she saw a pink note, folded up neatly inside the paper. Shaking she took it out and wondered- did he read it?

Opening it up, she found that there was a new message inscribed on the page. Feeling her cheeks flush she smiled in disbelief squealing.

_You definitely should listen to your friends more often, for all you know one day, they may be right. Xx_

Eyes widening in shock she read it over and over again. Her sapphire orbs glinting in the sunlight. He had read it! He knew. He knew her secret. May had never felt herself smile so much in her life, she looked up to the sky and gazed into the endless blue sky. And with a smile she thought to herself happy thoughts. And one thing came into her mind- maybe nothing was impossible after all…

* * *

Did u like it? Something I hope was short and sweet! inspired by my french lesson when I saw a note in someone's dictionary :p hehe 

Hope you liked it :D

plz review

Confessions


End file.
